The CDC has reported that each year over 50 million Americans are affected by food contamination which results in more than 100,000 hospitalizations and more than 3,000 deaths. A significant percentage of these incidents result from contaminated meat and poultry products, which are routinely tray-packaged for retail sale. These tray packs almost always contain one or two absorbent pads which absorb and retain the purge, or the juices, blood, and other fluids that seep from the meats. This purge is unsightly for the consumer, leaks, is messy, and most importantly, it is often contaminated with bacteria. Quick-Med Technologies, Inc. (QMT - Gainesville, FL) has developed a novel and patent-pending antimicrobial superabsorbent polymer (SAP) based on our proprietary sequestered hydrogen peroxide (HP) technology known as Stay Fresh(r). QMT will prepare prototype absorbent pads containing the Stay Fresh superabsorbent antimicrobial at various concentrations. The prototype pads will be extensively characterized for antimicrobial performance, and a nationally-recognized food safety laboratory will assist in evaluation of actual shelf life and microbial content of meats packaged using the antimicrobial absorbent pads. Hydrogen peroxide is favored in many applications because its breakdown products (water and oxygen) are innocuous, and it tends to have broad spectrum antimicrobial activity. This represents a leap-ahead technology that will not only improve food safety and public health, but the small incremental costs (<1% of the total packaging costs) will be more than offset by the extended shelf life of the product. The favorable economics of this innovation will help drive rapid commercialization.